clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot
:Were you looking for the newspaper game? '''Dot', a.k.a. Agent D, (full name "Dot the Disguise Gal") is an essential character in both Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, being introduced in the latter. In both titles, she trained, assisted, and worked with the player in the Elite Penguin Force. She was the first EPF agent to be introduced who was not previously seen to be an agent of the Penguin Secret Agency. Though she briefly appeared in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, her affiliation has always been with the Elite Penguin Force. After the Everyday Phoning Facility opened and the EPF took over the island's secret agency operations online, she has made rare online appearances (though never as a meetable mascot). Her past online appearances include Operation: Blackout (though she was absent for both Operation: Hot Sauce and Operation: Puffle) and select field-ops. Her current online appearances include her cameo in Veggie Villain, EPF Spy Phone messages, System Defender, the Yearbook 2011-2012, and select issues of the Club Penguin Times (both conducting interviews and answering questions in "Ask Dot"). Additionally, she appeared as a cactus in an episode of Waddle On. In July 2015, she began appearing in a login popup, advertising the then-new Penguin Style catalog. Physical Appearance Original Originally, Dot had blonde straight hair that curled at the end. She wore a simple purple trench coat and a purple scarf. She had no eyelashes. 2010-2012 Dot received a new look in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain. She wore a new purple trench coat and a skirt. Beneath it she had a black dress shirt and a blue tie. She received a pair of unworn sunglasses perched in her hair, which was also given a new look. She gained a utility belt with gold rings of an unknown purpose, as well as a small bag. 2013 In 2013, Dot's shirt, belt, and tie were replaced with a singular black dress beneath her trenchcoat, which became noticeably shortened. Her glasses were squared off, and she was given a small purse. Her hair was given more curls. Her new look appears only in the new penguin art style. 2015 In 2015, Dot was given a new design upon appearing in a login popup in the Club Penguin app. She was entirely redesigned, given a new bun-like hairstyle with push-pins in it, a light blue blouse with fish decals, and a teal skirt. She maintains her purse, although it is now light blue. Her hair also has highlights of light blue and pink. Her dark purple color has also been lightened. Personality Dot's personality and position have changed since her introduction in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Although she originally appears as an EPF-female counterpart to G, going so far as being known as D for the first part of the game, she has evolved into more of a regular EPF agent. Her cheery personality from the game has also changed into more of a focused agent personality, similar but not quite as extreme as that of Jet Pack Guy. Recently, she has been playing less of a role in the EPF as most of her jobs have been given to Gary, possibly due to his being more known. Appearances *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' for Nintendo DS. *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' for Nintendo DS. *At the end of Mission 11, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle is complete, and out of the sports shop after it was just destroyed. *In several levels of System Defender. *The last page of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *Dot is mostly likely to be the next mascot because of how she was the only mascot that you can't meet at the end of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *She was frozen in the Central Command Room during Operation: Blackout alongside Gary the Gadget Guy, Rookie, Aunt Arctic, and Jet Pack Guy. *She appeared in issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times, and wrote what she overheard the conversation between Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy. *She appeared on the WaddleOn: Sidekick Search with the disguise of cactus. Trivia *Dot and Cadence both have the same eyelashes (the exception to this is that in the online Club Penguin, she does not appear with eyelashes, only on the Nintendo DS games). *She is revealed to be friends with the Dancing Penguin, since she gives you a gift at the end of the last mission if you help the Dancing Penguin. *Dot's hair might have originally been black instead of blonde, because in some mission icons and a page in the manual for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, she is shown with black hair. Her hair color probably was changed before Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force was finished. *Dot the Disguise Gal originally appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force with a different outfit, (as seen in picture #1) but was changed later by the Club Penguin Team. *She can be added via a glitch, but she will show up as a Blue Penguin, and the Player Card will never load. *In The Veggie Villain, Dot often calls the agent (you) "Ace". **Revealed in Club Penguin Magazine issue #35, Dot enjoys calling agents 'Ace'. *If you try to add Dot to your friends list, after the 2011 update, a message will say "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. This could mean she could be meetable in the future. *At the end of the new 2011-2012 Yearbook, where it shows all of the mascots, it shows Dot and her signature, who has never been seen before waddling around the island. She was thought to be the director for a short time, but Aunt Arctic was confirmed the director. *"She is the most likely to go around unnoticed. On purpose."-The 2011-2012 Yearbook. *She is not The Director of The EPF although in Yearbook 2011-2012, when hovering the word 'unnoticed', the Director is shown. *On the Fun-Stuff there would be a poll where you decide which is the next EPF meetable penguin and Dot was in third place. *There was "Ask Dot" in issue #440 of the Club Penguin Times. She also interviewed Gonzo the Great. *She was once going to be coming to the online game as a mascot as told by the blog, but she never really did. *Dot dislikes stinky cheese pizzas, itchy socks and annoying ringtones.Revealed in Club Penguin Magazine issue #35 *She was given an entirely new design as of July 2015, seen only in a Club Penguin (app) login popup. Club Penguin has yet to announce this officially, but app file strings confirm it is her.Files refer to her by two names: "character_holder.png" (a placeholder filename) and "evergreen_dot_dialogue" **The app file strings state that her appearance is part of the mobile version of the Introduction to Club Penguin quest.intro_to_cp on desktop is referred to as "evergreen" on mobile, which Dot's files appear under Gallery In Game Dot Sprite.png| Dot's in-game sprite for Operation: Blackout (Not Mascot) Sys Dot.png|System Defender Sprite Message Sprites- Dot.png|Dot's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) Small Cactus.PNG|Dot's sprite in WaddleOn: Sidekick Search Appearance Dot.png|Dot (In her first outfit) in a barrel located in the Lighthouse, as seen in the first mission of Elite Penguin Force. Dot Pumpkin Yearbook 1112.png|Dot wearing the Pumpkin Head. Dot Spy Gadget.PNG|Dot using her Spy Gadget in her new outfit. DotQ11sV.png|As seen in mission 11. 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the year book. Frozen Dot.png|Picture of Dot captured by Herbert P. Bear. FirstImageDotNoHQ.png|Dot's first official artwork. Agent dot.png Dot3.png|Dot in issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times. DotNewPenguinLook.png|Dot's pre-redesign 2013 artwork Toy Versions Dot toy.jpg|The Dot plush toy. Dotseries10.jpeg|The Mix & Match version. EPF Messages Dot Feb 21 Message.png|Dot's EPF Message from February 21, 2013 a message.PNG|Dot's message at the end of a Field-Op adventure. dot.PNG|Dot's spy phone message from May 30, 2013. dot2.PNG|Dot's spy phone message from April 25, 2013. September 12 dot epf message.png|Dot's Spy Phone message from September 12, 2013 Messagedotepfnov.png|Dot's spy phone message from November 1, 2013 DotEPFMessage18June2015.png|June 18, 2015 (referencing the return of the PSA Missions). Others Dot Signature.png|Dot's signature. AddDot.png|A message when you search "Dot" in the friend list, it says "Dot is trying out new disguise, to add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island". This could hint to her being a possible mascot, as she is currently not meetable. DotExposed.png|Dot, the not-so-secret-now agent. Cpt416secretspop-up.PNG|The Secrets Popup of Club Penguin Times issue #416, written by Dot. Xddd.png|Dot in Ask Dot in Club Penguin Times. Sources and references Category:DS Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Category:EPF Agents